


in what universe is this okay

by orphan_account



Category: Kodaline (Band)
Genre: Multi, u can substitute either vinny or steve into this (i mostly was thinking of steve tbh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll notice, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in what universe is this okay

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a little weird but i hope u like it :))

He pulls his coat sleeves over the ends of his hands, and dips his head as he walks down the street. Jay and Mark are nearby, waiting to hold him in their warm arms, but for now they're waiting. Waiting for the man to realise what he's looking for - to realise that the people who pay for his dinner for him because of his anxiety, the people who brush his hair for him because he can't stand the sight of himself in the mirror are the people who care the most about him. They will wait a lifetime for him to realise this, but for now they're happy enough to watch from the sidelines and be the best friends to him they can possibly be. Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!


End file.
